Mom Dad I'm in love with My brother
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Rydel starts to get random butterflies or something whenever she hangs out with her bros. She doesn't know why, then Laura tells her that butterflies means that she likes someone and she realizes that she likes one of her brothers and tries to figure out which one She crushing on. Will Rydel confess her feelings to her bro or Will she get rejected ?R5 Fanfic. Co writer r5isamazing.
1. Chapter 1

Rydel POV

I been having this strange feeling when I'm around my brothers. I been wanting to be around my brothers whenever Ellington my boyfriend want to talk or make out. I don't know but I'm so glad that I can just stay in my room to avoid them.

" Rydel Guess What ?! " My brothers shouted as They came in my room.

They started jumping on my bed not caring I'm trying to sleep.

" What ?! " I groaned.

" We are going on tour." Rocky shouted .

OMG HOW AM I suppose to avoid my butterflies spending god know how long in a tour bus.

" Is Laura coming ? " I asked hopefully I need distraction.

" Yup Ross practically begged her." Riker chuckled still bouncing on my bed.

Okay this is getting annoyed. I push off Riker then Rocky , Ross, and Ryland.

" Ow." They scoffed.

" Good Night." I sighed closing my eyes. I didn't want to get those butterflies again.

" Dells It 10:00 am Are you sick ? " Riker asked worriedly

" No Just Tired." I shrugged,

" Okay But Mom said come downstairs for breakfast ." Ross said then They left.

I sighed and got dressed black and white American Apparel Striped Cotton Spandex Underwire Bustier with a shiny blue skirt similar to the Missguided Kitty Metallic Skater Skirt. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and sat down at the island.

" Morning Guys." I smiled.

They all smiled back at me then continuing eating French Toast and Waffles.

" Morning SweetHeart." My mom kissed my head.

" Morning Mom." I smiled at my BFWAMM ( Best Friend Who Aslo My Mom )

" Are you excited for the tour ? " Daddy asked.

I fake smiled and nodded." What are the rules ? "

The boys groaned " Really Delly We were this close from living Rule free." Rocky sighed

" Rules are No girlfriends on the bus." Mom said looking sternly at the boys.

" But Ross's girlfriend get to come." Ryland whined.

" Laura not my girlfriend. She just a friend." Ross sighed.

Please They were in love since they met.

" And No Kissing on the bus to doing something you know I wouldn't approve of." Dad said looking at me.

The guys smirked.

" Hey Hey Hey." Ellington said coming in the house.

" We're in the kitchen." I called.

He showed up and smiled " So tell me why I'm here before 12" Ellington said then kissed my cheek. I was slightly disgusted but I didn't know why . I just smiled slightly.

" We are going on Tour Rat." Riker exclaimed dancing happily.

" Really? " He gasped " When? "

We all look at Ryland . " Umm... Tomorrow." He muttered.

" Tomorrow." We all shouted,

He nodded slowly.

We all ran upstairs to our room to pack . I still had a weird feeling from running upstairs besides the boys. Maybe I like them. Wait Rydel you do love them. Their your brother Duh.

I felt this glance on me specifically my bottom and I turned around and saw nobody. Weird , I just feel someone staring.

Secret POV

My breath was still hitch from almost getting caught by Rydel. It is so gross to be crushing on your sister. But I can't stop , I been thinking maybe She the one. They always said You can't help who you fall in love with...even if your sister.O sighed and went back to my room and continued packing.


	2. Chapter 2

The following is written by R5-is-amazing. Aslo read The Unexpected Love and Take you there if you like this chapter

The next day

~Rydel POV~

"Dells! Get up! We have to go!" I hear. I open my eyes. It's Riker.

"I'm up." I say. Riker walks out. Hm... No butterflies yet... That's a good sign, right?

I get dressed and walk out of my room. "Hey beautiful." I turn around.

"Hey Ellington." I say a little annoyed. I mean, he's great, but i just don't feel that way anymore. I want us to go back to being friends. He pecks me on the lips before going and sitting down at the tale for breakfast. I sit down next to him. Everyone else was already there and my butterflies are back.

"Here you go." Mom says handing my a plate of waffles.

"Thanks." I say eating them. After breakfast, I get my suitcase from my room and we get on our tour bus. I step outside and see Laura. "Hey Laura!"

"Hey! I can't wait for this!" She says excitedly. We go onto the bus and to the sleeping area.

"Ross and Laura are getting the top bunks, Ryland and Ratliff will take the middle bunks, Rydel and Rocky on the lowest bunk and I'll sleep on the couch." Riker says. We all get into our bunk and get unpacked. Oh yeah, my butterflies are still here...

"Mom and Dad are in front driving so, what do you guys wanna do?" Riker asks.

"Play a card game?" Ross suggests. We all agree.

We get out a pack of cards and play spoons. (Do you know what that is? Not many of my friends know what that is...)

We play for a few rounds until the last two people are me and Rocky.

~? POV~

This is so weird... I'm crushing on my sister. But I'm so happy. In a bus with her for who knows how long. This is gonna be an interesting. I hope Rydel even fall for me.

Rydel POV

After the game , I walked over to Riker.

" Hey Riker , You do know You're my favorite Big Brother ? " I smiled at him.

" Yeaa , I kinda got it since I'm your only big brother." He smirked

" Still my favorite." I chuckled and punched his arm playfully.

" Okay Baby Sis , What,Do you want ? " He asked

" Fine , You know How I can play the piano amazingly ."

He nodded

" Well I was wondering,if my big brother could teach me how to play the guitar." I pouted

" Rydel , I'm so busying with-" He looked up and saw my puppy dogs eyes." Umm...Yea Sure."

" Thanks ." I smiled and grabbed the nearest acoustic guitar.

" Okay Rydel Do you know the basic ? "

I shook my head " Nope I focus on piano not guitar."

" Okay Fine , Put your fingers here and here." Riker instructed placing my fingers on the strings then overlapped with his fingers.

" Now take your other hands strum." He held my hand and use it to strum.A simple chord.

" There End Of Lesson 1 . " He smiled.

I stare at him and He stare back. We slowly lean into each other then We kissed. Riker pull away God No One Was Watching.

" Ry-" He started

" Riker It Okay , I just need to think." I said and walked in the back. I sighed loudly and got in my bunk. I just kiss my brother . My brother. And I think I felt some butterflies. Oh God where is Laura when you need her ?


	3. Chapter 3

Rydel POV

I can't just laid down here forever. I have to face the fact that I kissed Riker my brother.I would have throw up at that fact but now... I don't know how I feel. I got out my bunk and went to look for Rocky. It be nice to hang out with my baby brother.

" Hey Rockford ." I greeted Rocky with his nickname.

" Hey Dells ." He smiled but still focusing on his phone.

" What are you doing ? " I asked him.

" Nothing." He sighed then put his phone away.

" So wrote any new songs ? " I asked trying to make conversation.

Rocky shook his head " Ask Riker , Maybe He did."

" Um..Yea maybe later." I said looking at the ground.

" Are you okay ? Did something happen ? " Rocky asked. I like how He cocern and protective even though He my baby brother. OH MY GOD BUTTERFLIES.

" Yea , I gotta go." I said then went to find Ross. I found him hiding behind a door with whip cream can.

" Ross what are you doing ? "

" About to prank Rocky and Riker. " He smirked

" Can I help ? " I smiled.

He nodded and told me his plan.

" Hey Rocky and Riker , Can you come here ? " I yelled.

They came back here not noticing Ross. But I saw Riker give me a look.

" What ?" Rocky shrugged.

" Well , I had this new hair product I want you guys to try out ." I smiled and put my hand behind the door. Ross sprayed some in my hand and I walked up to Rocky.

" Here Try it." I smiled and scrubbed it in his hair.

" This stuff is sticky." Rocky complained.

" Yea I don't think I wanna try it." Riker shrugged and headed for the door.

I pull him back and closed the Door so They can see Ross with his whip cream cans.

" Hey ." Ross smirked.

Rocky and Riker shared worrying glances .

Ross attacked them spraying whip cream on their hair. Ross handed me a can and I sprayed some in their boxers. You should had saw their faces.

After the prank , Rocky was complained about his hair and Riker was staring at me.

" Rocky It come out so Quit complaining ." I whined.

He glares at me then went to wash out his hair leaving Riker and Me alone.

" Rydel." Riker sighed

" I think I hear Laura calling me ." I said and quickly went to Laura who was sitting at the eating booth.

" Laura quick question . What does it mean when you have butterflies around a guy ? " I asked

" It means You like the guy. And possibly love." She smiled

" Let say my friend Destiny get butterflies around her brothers What does She do ? " I asked

" Well Love is Love . It could be a school girl crush if there no sparks. If there sparks She love them and have to accept She in love with her brother." She explained.

I really hope this is a schoolgirl crush , Was there sparks when I kissed Riker ? God I don't remember .

" You kissed Riker ? " Laura whisper-yelled.

" Shit , I said that outloud. " I whispered back.

She nodded " So you like Riker ? "

" I don't know I just get butterflies being around my brothers. Except Ross." I shrugged.

" Well Love is crazy." She shrugged,

" God , What about Ellington ? " I exclaimed.

Laura started looking uneasy and guilty.

" Where Ellington ? " I asked

" I-" She stammered

" Where ?" I said louder.

" Outside behind the bus." She sighed.

I got up and walked outside ( They are on a break getting gas ) and peeked behind the bus.

I see Ellington kissing a red head I never seen before. I know I stopped liking him but that doesn't give him a right to cheat on me. Tears trimmed my eyes and I walked back on the bus.

" Rydel , Rocky - Hey Are you okay ? " Ross asked me.

I pushed past him and walked all the way to the back where the Movie room is and locked myself in there.I started crying , Ratliff not only my boyfriend well now ex boyfriend He my best friend. GOD I Hate him. I continue sobbing ingoring the knocks on the door.

" Rydel Please Open the door." Ratliff said calm.

" Go away Asshole." I yelled at him.

" Rydel Please Just let one of us in ." Ross begged,

" Ok ." I sighed " Laura and Ross." I opened the door and Laura and Ross came in.

" What wrong Delly ? " Ross asked.

I sat back down tears still down my face. " Laura Why didn't you tell me ? "

" I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Laura said then hugged me.

" What the hell happened ? " Ross asked confused.

" Ratliff cheating on me ." I sighed.

Ross's face was full of anger. " I'll be back." Ross said then left the room.

Ross POV

That asshole how could He do that to Delly ? We haven't even went to our first concert and there probelms.

I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

" You MotherFucker." I said and pushed Ellington down.

" What did He do ? " Riker asked.

" Did he do something to Delly ? " Rocky asked.

I nodded " He cheated on her."

Ellington crawled away probably scared.

Riker caught him and dragged him back to the back.

Rocky punched him in the face ...alot of times.

I kicked him in the gut. Riker was stepping on his arm and fingers.

" Guys Stop It ." Mom yelled at us, We all stopped immediately.

" What is going on ? " Dad asked helping Ellington up.

" Ellington cheated on Rydel ." Riker said .

" Ellington , I am so ashamed of you." Mom scowled him.

" He brought this upon yourself Son." Dad patted his back.

Then They left.

" Ok new bunks. Ross and Ratliff top. Rydel and Ryland when He get here middle. Rocky and Laura at the bottom." Riker said glaring at Ellington.

Rydel came out of the movie room and sat at her bottom bunk and closed the curtains.

" Rydel You're new bunk is in the middle," Rocky said Softly.

Rydel sighed angrily and switched bunks.

? POV

Now Ellington Gone I got a chance.I so want to kiss her right now.


	4. Chapter 4

~Rydel POV~  
I wake up with the same strange feeling in my stomach. Why does this keep happening? I try to ignore it and just eat my breakfast. It's kinda hard to be happy when you're furious at one person and nervous around the another person. I eat my breakfast in silence when the bus stops. Mom and Dad step through the door.

"We're here, guys." Mom says. We were at our next concert destination. We all get our instruments and get on stage.

There were some fans there early for the VIP part of the concert. There was a small crowd, maybe about twenty people, here total. That was good, it was a small crowd.

We set up our instruments and played a few songs for sound check. After about four songs for sound check, we all went to the front of the stage and got ready for the question and answer part of the concert.

"Alright, who wants to ask a question?" Riker asks. Everyone raises their hand. "How about you. You had your hand up first." He says pointing to a girl in the front.

"If you had to choose one person in the band to become president, who would it be?" She asks.

"Good question." Riker says smiling. "I'd probably say... maybe Ross or Ryland." Everyone else agrees.

We get a lot of different, funny questions. I actually start to feel a little better.

Towards the end of the question and answer time, we start to get some weird questions that i didn't answer.

"What was the craziest thing you've done during this tour so far?" Kissed Riker.

"If you could go back in time to change one thing, when would you go and why?" Yesterday morning cuz I wouldn't have kissed Riker and wouldn't have caught Ratliff kissing another girl.

"Who's your favorite sibling?" That's what I'm trying to figure out!

"What was the best moment so far this tour?" Riker and my kiss? I don't know!

As you can see, I'm really confused about this whole thing. Why did i kiss him? Why did he kiss back? Did i feel anything during it? Did he feel anything? Ughh...

"Alright, last question. How about you." Riker says pointing to a girl towards the middle. Please be a question i can answer...

"Who was the last person you kissed?" She asks. Great... Note my sarcasm.I think. Hm... Wait... No! The last person i kissed was Riker!

All five of us looked at each other. "Well, I guess I'll say first." Ross says. "The last person i kissed was, you'll be happy to hear this, is Laura." The crowd cheers and screams.

"Whoa, bro, when did this happen?" Rocky asks.

"A few days ago. I'll tell you the story later." He replies. "What about you guys?"

Riker, Ratliff, and I look at Rocky. "I guess I'm going next." He sighs. "The last person i kissed... I don't really know. It;s been a while since i kissed anyone." He admits.

The fans look at Ratliff, Riker and me. None of us know what to say. Ratliff's last kiss was that red-head he cheated on me with, my last kiss was Riker, and Riker's last kiss was me... This isn't good.

~? POV~  
I want to kiss her right now. She looks so pretty when she's nervous. What am i thinking?! Ughh... She's my sister!


	5. Chapter 5

~Rydel POV~

Umm... How am I getting out of this ?

" Well I kissed my mom cheek before coming out on stage ." Riker lied with a smile.

The crowd was easily convinced. Depersate Time Come for Desperate Measures, I Grabbed the back of Ratliff head then started kissing him. The Crowd started to cheer chanting Rydellington.

I pulled away and said " The last person I kiss was... Ellington."

" And I Kissed Rydel." Ellington smiled then put his arm around my shoulder. I wish I can break it but I just smiled.

" Please Please Please Let me ask one more question ? " This little five-year old said somehow over the small but loud crowd.

" Okay Cutie Pie , Ask away ." Ross smiled at her. Aww He so great with kids , Do I have that strange feelings ... No Good , I love Raura.

" Who do you have a crush on ? " She asked smiling a toothless ...It bad enough I had to kiss Ellington .

" I like Laura." Ross said looking down while scratching his neck.

" I like a ... girl." Rocky said kinda nervous.

" I like Emma Watson." Riker chuckled. " Emma Will you marry me ? "

" I love Rydel ." Ellington smiled at me pulling me closer.

" Sorry Ellington , My heart belong to..." I smiled. " Channing Tatum. Yup He is just so hot and sexy. Am I right ? "

The crowd cheered in agreement.I felt Ellington's hand slowly moved from my shoulder down my back it was about to reach my butt when Rocky came inbetween us with his guitar.

" Ratliff time to go to your drums." He said with a force smile.

Ratliff nodded and went behind his drums.

After the Concert.

We were walking toward the exit of the concert discussing who a better singer Beyoncé or Michael Jackson ( A/N Michael Jackson Of Course ).

" Michael Jackson got the dance moves and the moonwalk." Rocky shouted adding more noises to our loud discussion.

" But Beyonce sing like a goddess ( A/N Beg the difference ) " Ross shouted back.

I was suddenly pulled back by Riker . The others didn't notice and kept walking out of the building.

" Rydel , We need to talk." Riker released my arm.

" How bout We text instead ? " I smiled and started walking away

" Rydel We need to talk now , Face to Face." Riker said pulling me back once again.

" Fine." I huffed.

" Rydel , We kissed and We wasn't supposed to." He sighed.

" I know ." i sighed.

" I mean the kiss wasn't even anything. It was nothing like kissing mom." Riker chuckled.

If anyone heard a loud crack that was my heart, i could have possible feeling for him but he think it If he doesn't feel anything , then i don't either. I crossed him off my list of my brother i could possibly like. But the strange feeling , god i hate it.

" Yea like kissing a wall. Forget ? " I forced smiled.

" Forgotten." He smiled then We walked back to the tour. We decided to pick up Ryland then head to Rocky's Tacos . Of course Rocky picked it. As We started eating our food , my phone vibrated, It was a text from Ellington.

Hey Della , I really enjoy that kiss earlier :)

-EllingtonR

That kiss was for the fan . Unless you want them to find out about you cheating on me with a redhead whore.

-HelloRydel

Rydel , I'm truly sorry about that. Please Forgive Me ? :(

-EllingtonR

I hesitated from texting. I thought about it then texted back

We can talk about it. Meet me near the bathroom in 5

- HelloRydel

I look up from my phone and see Ellington smiling at me from across the table.I look at my right where Laura is talking to Ross. And then on my left where Ryland is talking about his football game.

I got up from my seat and said " I to powder my nose." In a british accent. They all laughed

" I go with you." Laura smiled and got up. I sighed and went into the bathroom not knowing my nightmare been revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

~Rydel POV~

I made my way to the bathrooms with Laura following me and Ratliff a few feet back. Laura goes into the bathroom while I stay outside the door and wait for Ratliff. He walks up to me.

"Look, Rydel, I'm so sorry that i cheated on you with that girl. It was a huge mistake. Do you wanna try again? " He asks.

"I know you're sorry, but I can't go back out with you. I just can't trust you anymore." I reply. He frowns but then smiles.

"Then friends?" He asks.

"Friends." I reply. Laura walks out of the bathroom and we all go back to our table. We order our tacos and keep talking. My butterflies are back. I need to figure out who i like! Rocky was on one side of me and Riker was on the other. Is it one of them? Or maybe Ross? Or Ryland?

"Rydel!" Riker exclaims.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You kinda just zoned out for a bit." He says.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply. I know he doesn't believe me but he ignores it. After we eat, we get back to the bus and we head to our next concert. It was 9:00 but we were all tired. Riker heads to his couch he's been sleeping on and everyone else heads to our and Ratliff go first, climbing up to the top two bunks. Then Ryland and i get up to the middle set of bunks, then Rocky and Laura take the bottom bunks.

Everyone pretty much falls asleep instantly. As for me, I can't sleep. I decide to make some hot chocolate, the perfect cure for when you can't sleep. I get up and slowly walk out to the kitchen without waking anyone up.

"What are you doing up?" A voice behind says. I jump.

"Riker! It's not a good idea to just scare me in the middle of the night!" I whisper.

"Sorry, but what are you doing?" He whispers back.

"Making hot chocolate." I reply.

"Can't sleep?" He knows me so well, probably cuz I've known him all my life and he's known me since he was one years old. Or maybe cuz it's 11:00 and we went to bed two hours ago...

"Yeah." I reply. I make my hot chocolate and he makes one for him. We sit down on the couch. "This is where you've been sleeping? It's kinda uncomfortable." I say.

"Well, there's no where else." He replies. "Laura took my bed but it'd be mean to tell her to sleep on the couch." He says. He's so thoughtful.

"We can always switch." I say. "I don't mind."

"It's fine." He replies. There's a slight breeze. I shiver. Riker closes the window that was opened, gets a blanket and puts it around us. I cuddle into him. He smiles. "So..." He says trying to make conversation. My butterflies are bigger than ever! No way! It can't be! Maybe it's just still there from before... Yeah... right... "Ry, are you okay?" He asks.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." I reply. There's no way!

"Are you sure? You're stuttering." He says.

"Y-Yeah, j-just a l-little c-cold." I lie.

"You have a blanket over you... Ry, just tell me. What's wrong?" He say concerned looking into my eyes.

"I-It's nothing." I say.

"It's obviously something." He says.

"Fine. There is something, but i can't tell you." I mutter.

"Ry, please tell me. I'm supposed to take care of you. I need to know what's wrong." He says. I sigh.

"There's someone i kinda like." I start.

"Who?" He asks. How do i get out of this now?


	7. Chapter 7

Rydel POV

" I like.." I sighed " I honestly don't know ."

" Oh." He sipped his coco. " well there signs if,you like someone."

" Really." I raised an eyebrow.

" Yea like butterflies aka strange feeling in your stomach or sparks in a kiss." He shrugged.

" Have you ever felt sparks in a kiss ? " I asked nervously.

" umm.. Yea." He said nervously.

" With who ? " I asked

" Umm... " He started then Ross fell from his bunk probably snooping.

" Ross your such a snoop." I playfully pushed him.

" Sorry , I just wanted to hear the gossip." He shrugged.

" Better Go to Bed Kids." Dad said

We all sighed and got back in our beds and fell asleep.

The next morning .

I rolled out of my bunk and landed on the ground hard. " Ouch." I howled then got up and got dressed In a white tank top , purple tutu and tube socks. We still have 6 hours before our next show in Vegas. I sat down in the movie room , looking for a Movie to watch. Then Rockford came in the room.

" Hi Rydel." He smiled as He sat down.

" Hey Rocky." I smiled back Then turned back to the movies.

" What movie do you wanna watch ? " He asked.

" Umm Maybe Titanic or When In Rome." I shrugged.

" I rather watch a sloth taking a bath." He scoffed.

" Okay You do that and I watch Titanic ." I popped the DVD in.

Halfway through the movie , Rocky out his arm around me . I started feeling that strange feelings again. I laid my head on his chest.

" Rydel Can I ask you something ? " Rocky asked

I nodded .

" My friend Kris likes his sister what should He do ? " Rocky asked

" What kind of like ? " I asked turning my head to face him.

" Like as in Might be in love with." He chuckled awkwardly.

" Love doesn't play by society rules. If Kris love Kathy then He should date her as long as the parents approve. " I shrugged.

" Rydel Can I tell you a secret ? " He said

" Well I like..."

Ross POV

Laura and I had sneaked off the bus when We landed in Vegas. We went to see the sites and She even held my hand. We went to the mob museum . It a museum full of old mobsters. It was funny acting like them with a Brooklyn accent. Then We went to adventure dome . It an amusement park. We went on all the rides and even signed some autographs. As We headed back to the Bus , We walked past a wedding chapel. I couldn't help but think Will Laura marry me in the future ? But first Ross you got to ask her out.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the chapel. I signed a couple of paper ingoring Laura's question and complants . As We entered the chapel , Laura hit my head.

" Ow." I said

" Ross I'm not gonna married you when We are only 17" She exclaimed

" Laura calm down , It not a wedding ceremony." I dragged her in front of the priest and He begins with the deary beloved crap. Then He said the part I wanted Laura to hear.

" Laura will you take Ross as your beloved boyfriend who you will care for through better or worse." He smiled.

Laura smiled widely and nodded.

" Ross do-" I cut the priest off " I do."

" I pronounce you Boyfriend and Girlfriend." The priest chuckled and We kissed.

Vote who you want Rydel to date  
- Riker  
- Rocky  
- Ryland  
- Ellington  
Ross isn't a option.  
Review

And shout out to my co writer / Best R5er friend R5-is-amazing. She a awesome writer and a extreme R5ers. Read her r5 fanfic and you know. Love ya :)


	8. Chapter 8

~Rocky POV~

"Well I like..." I start. "I can't say." If she finds out...

"Dude, I love you-" She does?! That's great! "-since you're my little brother, but you can tell me anything." She finishes. I frown again. Oh...

"L-Look, i-it's r-really u-unexpected." I stutter.

"You can tell me." She says putting her arm around me. I can't take it! I run to my bunk and take out my phone. I hit new message and text Rydel.

To: Rydel - Look, I love you. More than what you think. I just can't tell you face to face.

I take a deep breath and hit send. I lay face down and cry onto my pillow. Rocky Lynch, crying? Doesn't happen often. I just can't help it. I love her so much it hurts.

~Rydel POV~

I get the text from Rocky. I don't know what to say. Riker comes up to me. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks.

I sigh. "What would you do if someone likes you but it's really unexpected and kinda weird but you don't know if you like him or someone else?" I ask.

"Well, first go talk to the person who likes you, then try to figure out who you like." He replies.

"Thanks Riker." I say smiling.

"No problem. Just one question." He replies.

"Shoot."

~Riker POV~

"Who's this person who likes you?" I ask.

She looks uncertain but then tells me. "R-Rocky." She says.

"Oh... Look go talk to him and work things out." I say. She goes to his bunk and leaves me on the couch.

Rocky likes her?! Wait...? Rydel might like him back?! But... Maybe i like her... Yeah, I do. No one knows that. Who's that other person she might like? It is me? Ugh... I have so many questions and no answers...

~Rydel POV~

I take Riker's advice and walk over to Rocky. He was laying face down on his bed. "Is the Rocky Lynch crying?" I tease.

He looks up, tears coming down his face. I sit down on his bed and hug him. "I shouldn't have told you that i like you cuz now you probably think I'm weird and will hate me forever." He says between his sobs.

"I can never hate you." I say hugging him tighter. "I'll always love you, no matter who you're in love with." I say. He smiles slightly.

"T-Thanks. I love you Rydel." He says hugging me back.

~Riker POV~

I know. It's wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. After Rydel walks over to Rocky, I follow her and hide behind a curtain. I hear every word of their conversation. I can't believe this. Rocky does like Rydel. Which means Rydel might like him back. Ugh! But what if I wanna be with her forever?! I sigh and lay on the couch that I use as a bed.

"Hey Rike." Rydel says.

"Hey. How'd it go?" I ask, even though already knew.

"Pretty good. Step one, completed. Now, just to figure out who I like more." She says.

"Um... Ry, if Rocky's the one person you like, who's the other?" I ask hoping it's me.

"Well..."


	9. Chapter 9

Riker POV

" You Rydel." I sighed.

Rydel look surprised. I am who wouldn't be. Both of your brothers are falling for you and If you like one of us back then. It gonna be weird.

" Wow..." She sighed deeply.

" Rydel I-" She kissed me , any other day . I would be disgusted but today , I guess I kinda like it. She pulled away then over to the bunks.

" Rocky ." She said

Rocky climbed out of bed then Rydel kissed him. Then She left for the movie room.

" Rocky come sit." I patted the spot next to me.

" Ok I know Rydel kissed me that only because -"

" You like her more a sister." I finished the sentence

He nodded.

" Rocky , I'm sorry to say I'm falling for her too." I sighed

Rocky face got red " Why do you always fall for the girls ? I'm into."

" Dude Chill."I tried to calm him down.

" No , you always get the girl cause apparently Girls likes blonde ( A/N Debateable. I like Dark Head boys ) I never get a chance with a girl cause they already fell for you." He hissed angry.

" Okay Guys , We are here." Dad said. Rocky glared at me one last time then walked off the bus with Rydel , Ryland , Ross and Laura following. I grabbed my guitar then walked off the bus.

Laura POV

While the guys were getting dressed. Rydel told me that Riker and Rocky like her more than a sister.

" OH MY GOD RIKEDEL GONNA HAPPEN." I squealed

" Wait what ? " She asked confused.

" Rikedel is you and Riker couple name. It started from two amazing fanfictioner R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff and R5~is ~ so ~ amazing. And Rockdel." I squealed.

" Rockdel sounds cool." She adjusted her hair,

" So you like Rocky ? " I asked

She shook her head. " I felt something with that kiss from Riker. "

Riker POV

Rocky had been really pissed at me Over Rydel. I thought girls before bros applied. When Ross and Ellington left.I decided to talk to Rocky.

" Rocky , Please stop being mad ." I begged.

" I can't Riker. You took every girl I ever like or dated." He glared at me.

" So not true." I scoffed.

" Oh really , Becky my first real girlfriend broke with me once she saw you. Next thing I see is you kissing her under the that happened with every girl" He hissed

" Rocky , We were kids . Those were just regular girls ."I sighed

" Well Rydel isn't a regular girl. I love her more than a sister . I feel like She knows me better than I do." Rocky said all romantically,

" She your sister. "

" She your too. I am tired of you taking every girl I like away from me .And Riker if Rydel pick you. Then We are no longer brothers." He said then walked out.

Oh my god , What am I gonna do ? I grabbed my guitar went out on stage. Time for the Q and A. I picked this blonde girl in the front.

" Why is Rocky glaring at you ? " she asked

I looked at Rocky He was glaring at me. " Um.. He just mad cause I accidently... Scratch his guitar." I lied

The crowd accepted it.

"Ok You." Rocky picked this red head near the back of the large crowd.

" Rocky who your favorite sibling ? " She asked

Oh god.

" Rydel." He answered without hesitation

Ross picked a brunette in the middle she really short so you can't see her . " Ross are you dating Laura ? "

He blushed then nodded. " Yea , It really crazy story on how I ask her out."

"You ." Rydel pointed to a boy who we rarely have in the crowd.

" Rydel which one of your brothers is most attractive to you ? " Rocky and I both looked at her waiting for her answer.

" Umm... Oops sry Q and A is over." She walked off stage. The doors opened the crowd flooded We started singing "

You like mismatched socks with polka dots

You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot

You like to swim at night when the moon is full

You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool

And you say you're scared

That I won't be there

Baby, I swear

I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair

Five times a week

You can change your name

Get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain

Rockin' secondhand chic

But I live for the day

That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you

For everything that you do

Baby, I'm falling for you

You might be crazy

But baby,

I'm falling for you

I seem predictable, vanilla plain.

And all the mannequins – they look the same.

There's no one else like you – one of a kind.

And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine.

And you say, you're scared

That I won't be there

Baby, I swear

I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair

Five times a week

You can change your name

Get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain

Rockin' secondhand chic

But I live for the day

That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you

For everything that you do

Baby, I'm falling for you

You might be crazy

But baby,

I'm falling for you

Yeah _[12x]_

You might be crazy

But baby I'm falling for you

You like mismatched socks with polka dots

You like your pizza cold

Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you

You can change your hair

Five times a week

You can change your name

Get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain

Rockin secondhand chic

But I live for the day

That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you

For everything that you do

Baby, I'm falling for you

You might be crazy

But baby,

I'm falling for you

Yeah _[12x]_

I'm falling

I'm falling for you

Yeah _[12x]_

You might be crazy

But baby I'm falling for you " I couldn't help but feel alittle jealous cause Rocky was staring at Rydel as He sung .Rike think.

If I date Rydel , I be happy but then Rocky disown me.

Family before Romance right ?

Wait Rydel is Family.

God I'm so confused.

i just need to ask myself is Rydel worth getting disown by my brother...


	10. Choosing and Consequnces

Written By R5issoamazing.

~Rydel POV~

We finish our concert and he run off stage and walk back to the bus. Ross and Laura go to where our bunks are and Ryland and Ratliff go to another part of the bus to hang out. That leaves me, Rocky, and Riker. It was a little awkward so i was about to walk away when Riker grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Riker, let go." I say.

"No. Tell us who you..." He starts but doesn't finish. I knew why, it was a little weird since we were all siblings.

I sigh. I look at Riker, who looked scared to know, and Rocky, who looked furious. "Wait, Rocky, why does it look like you're mad at Riker?" I ask.

Rocky doesn't say anything. His furious expression turns into a sad face. "I-It's nothing." He whispers. "Just tell Riker that you like him better." He whispers. He looks at the ground and starts to walk away when I pull him back gently. "What makes you think I like Riker better?" I ask softly.

He looks up at me sadly. "B-Because I heard you tell Laura that you felt something when you and Riker kissed. You didn't say that about our kiss." He says about to cry. Unfortunately, for Rocky, that was true. I let go of his arm and he walks away. He walked a little until he turned around. "By the way, Riker, We no longer brothers!" He exclaims, his voice cracking with sadness, before turning around and running away.

I watch him run away. Riker hugs me from behind. "He hates me now." I say.

"He hates you? He doesn't even want me to be his brother anymore." Riker replies. "He'll have to forgive us someday."

"Why was he mad at you?" I ask.

"Well, he would find a girl he really likes, but then..." He pauses. "I guess I always take them from him." He looks down in sadness.

We sit on the couch. I sigh. "Is it true? Did you really feel something?" He asks me.

"I'm not really sure. I mean, I think i did." I say.

"How about we try it again?" He puts his lips on mine. And yes, I do feel sparks.

We break away. "Y-Yes, I feel something." I say smiling slightly. He smiles and we kiss some more. I wonder how our parents are gonna feel about this...

~Rocky POV~

Yeah, i heard Rydel and Laura talking. It killed me. Every time I feel love, Riker has to ruin it. Now, the one time I'm actually in love and I really love her, she chooses Riker! Ugh! I lay on my bunk.

"Hey." A voice says. It was Ratliff.

"Hi." I reply.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I-It's nothing." I say. I really didn't feel comfortable telling anyone else.

"I know it's something, but you can tell me when you're ready." He says smiling. I smile for the first time since I told Rydel I love her. It would be Ratliff who makes me happy again. (A/N Hah, you know I love my Rockliff ~R5-is-so-amazing. ;) ) He smiles one last time, gives me a hug, and walks away.

I take a breath. Maybe I was a little harsh on Riker. I should go apologize. I get up and walk to where we were before. "Hey Rike-" I stop talking. They were kissing! I knew she liked him more. My heart beats fast. My hands turn into fists. I breathe heavily. I can't take this anymore. I turn around and just cry into my pillow. Yeah... I'm never forgiving Riker for this!


	11. Telling Mom PS this is right

Rocky POV

You know it kind of funny how Rydel told me when We were little that if a girl ever broke my heart. She break theirs. Ironic I never thought that I get my heart broken by my sister.

" Rocky Rocky Rocky." I felt someone poked me in my back.

" What ? " I said in my normal voice.

" What do you want for dinner ? " It was Rydel.

" You dead." I muttered.

" Rocky...Please..I'm your sister." She begged.

I got out of my bunk and said " I don't have a sister. Infact I only have two younger and a older brother and that Ratliff." I walked into,the movie room interrupting Raura makeout session.

" Dude." Ross exclaimed

I just turned on the tv and flipped through channels.

" Hey Rocky." Riker sat next to me. I got up and left back to my bed. I swear I cannot be alone and what doesn't Riker get that I disowned him ?

" Rockford." I heard my mother voice.I got down from my bunk .

" Yes." I sighed.

She sat down at the couch and patted a seat next to her.

" Rocky , You look upset today. What the matter ? " She asked

"I...I...Can't tell you." I sighed

" Yes you can Rockford. I'm your Mom , I can help. It kill me to see you unhappy." She smiled and held my hand.

" Okay , Mom I like Rydel more than a sister. Then I told her that and apparently Riker felt the same . And Rydel had to choose between us and She picked Riker. Riker always get the girl and I'm so fu-freaking tired of it. So I disowned both of them." I let it all out.

" Wow Rocky... I didn't know you felt that way about Rydel. " My mom exclaimed

" Don't worry Mom. My broken heart made it disappear." I sighed

" I'm so sorry Rocky. I really don't know what to do . But Can you send Riker and Rydel in here ? " She patted my knee.

I nodded and went to the movie and Rydel was cuddling , I just want to vomit.

" Riker , Rydel My Mom want you." I hissed and sat down next to Ryland and Ratliff.

Riker POV

Rydel and I got up amd went to our mom. I'm thinking it about Rocky's and I birthday coming up and She wants to plan something.

" Yes Mom." I shrugged.

"When was you gonna tell me You guys like each other more than siblings." My mom crossed her arms.

" Mom-" Rydel said tears clouding her eyes ( a/n I don't feel any pity for her ) .

" Mom We are sorry. We didn't even know it until today. " I sighed

" Well , I heard Rocky felt the same way and got his heart broken by his own sister." She looked at Rydel who was crying ( A/N Rocky is feeling way worst.)

" I know Mom. It just I felt something when I kissed Riker. And I didn't mean to break Rocky's heart, I mean I love him but not that way." She cried.

" Rocky disowned me too. Apprantely I took every girl He liked or dated." I sighed

"He disowned me too. He hate me. He want me dead." Rydel sobbed. I hugged her.

" Rydel that the broken heart talking. But I can't say Rocky doesn't mean it when He disowned someone. Rocky is very stubborn especially when He mad or upset. Rocky will get over the broken heart . We just have to wait and see what happen ? " My mom said wisely.

We nodded and went back in the movie room. Of course Rocky got up to leave .

" Rocky you can't be mad at us forever." I gripped his arm.

" Watch Me." He hissed.

"What going on ?" Ryland asked

" Well Rocky and Riker both like Rydel. But Rydel only felt something with Riker. And Now Rocky heartbroken and upset, He disowned both of them. " Ratliff explained

" How do you know ? " Rydel sniffed.

" Loud converstions small bus." Ross nodded.

" Bye." Rocky left for his bunk.

" Wow ." Ryland exclaimed.

" This would make a awful birthday gift for Rocky." Ross joked . We all glared at him.

" What to soon ? " He chuckled.


	12. Telling Twitter

~Rydel POV~

After Ross' stupid comment, we all kinda split. Riker and I sit on the couch debating whether we should tell our dad.

"We should tell him now. He'll find out somehow anyway." Riker says.

"Mom freaked out, well kinda. How will Dad react?" I ask.

"Let's find out." He says standing up. I sigh, get up, and we walk to our parents.

I look at Riker and he nods and holds my hand. "Mom, Dad, I'm in love with my big brother." I say.

Mom, who already knew, stays quiet. Dad, well, is speechless. I guess I looked really worried cuz Riker squeezes my hand. After a moment of silence, our dad speaks.

"Well, I guess it's fine. I'll admit, a little weird, but I'm fine with it." He says with a smile. "You can't change who your heart goes for."

"Thanks Dad!" I exclaim giving him a hug.

Riker and I walk back to the couch. He kisses me. There they are. Sparks. We pull away and I smile. "I told you we had nothing to worry about." He says.

"Well, we have to worry about an angry Rocky who hates us both." I say.

"He'll have to forgive us sooner or later. Let's just hope it's sooner." He reassures.

"Should we tell everyone, meaning the fans and everyone?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment. "Sure, why not." He replies.

I smile. He takes out his phone and take a picture of us. He tweets the picture.

Please don't hate but... my new love RydelR5 (Picture)

We both take a breath before pressing post. Within seconds, we get replies. There were a few, maybe five or so, fans who decided to stop listening to R5, just cuz of that, but everyone else loved it. There were so many Rikedel comments. I was glad most people were fine with it.

~Rocky POV~

I lay in my room and suddenly, my phone buzzes like crazy.

RockyR5 Isn't Rikedel amazing?!

RockyR5 Don't you just love Rikedel?

There were hundreds of tweet like that. It killed me that everyone loved them together. I couldn't help it, I just cried and cried. Someone comes into my room. "Hey, Rocky, did you- I'm guessing you found out." I look up, it was Ratliff.

"Yeah, I did." I say between sobs. Ratliff sits next to my bed and rubs my back. At least I know one person cares about me.( a/n And thousand of girls . )


	13. Chapter 13

Riker POV

We finished our tour a month ago , and Rikedel been going so great. Our fan love us even more some says they saw the sparks. Rocky hadn't talk to us at all unless it was about the band. If He want to be that why then let him. Rydel keep trying cause She said He my brother and I don't want him mad at her. it happen a month ago He should had got over it by now. Plus Rocky now has a girlfriend. Her name is Jess and She the complete opposite of Rydel. So I kinda think Rocky using her to deal with his heart but She doesn't mind. Umm Raura is going really well , Ross and Laura are getting a place together soon. Kellington got back together and Ryland still Ryland I guess.

Author Notes

Oh Well I guess We will never know if Rocky ever gonna forgive them. Or What happen with the couples .

Anyways , We are making a sequel . R5~is~so~amazing and I had decided to call it Mom Dad I'm pregnant with my brother about Rikedel having a baby and Rydel wants Rocky to be there for his nieces or nephews . So slowly Rydel crack Rocky. :)


	14. The Sequel

Author Note

The Sequel will be found on the co writer R5~is~so~amazing page. It called Mom Dad I'm pregnant with my brother baby. She posted it right now i think. Bye Bye Now


End file.
